


Don't Mess it Up

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Christmas, Conversations, Gen, M/M, Robert's done good, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: Cain has a few words for Robert at Christmas. Hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I love Cain just a bit too much. Thought I'd put him in this with Robert. 
> 
> Your feedback on my other fics has been wonderful and I seem to have caught the writing bug again.

Robert was ushered towards the small kitchen too fast to really notice what was going on around him,

“Rob? Do you want white or red?” Aaron asked him in a tone that said he’d already asked a few times. 

Robert blinked until he finally realised that Aaron was asking him what wine he wanted; he was pointing between bottles on the counter top. Robert was about to answer that he’d have a beer, although he'd prefer wine, because he didn't want to feel out of place around Dingle men, when Sam snorted beside him,

“Not drinking wine are you?” he was clearly amused. Robert felt a flush in his cheeks but was surprised when Aaron shrugged,

“Just means there’s more beer for us, eh, Sammy?” Robert glanced at Sam who chuckled,

“Eh, I suppose you’re right.” Then he carried on back into the living room. Robert shook his head and decided that if it didn’t bother Aaron then it shouldn’t bother him, 

“I’ll have a glass of red,” he told Aaron, who just smiled at him and started pouring.

“I don’t know if it’s any good,” Aaron said, biting his lip as he passed it over.

“Oh, it’s drinking quite nicely,” Chas said, appearing at Robert’s side and giving him a nudge.

“You drink wine out of a box,” Cain snorted, coming over to grab a beer, “I’m sure Sugden here is used to the finer stuff.”

Robert once again felt uncomfortable and he saw Aaron’s jaw clench in the corner of his eye but it was Chas who broke any tension as she nudged Robert again,

“Nah…plonk’s plonk, ain’t that right, Robert?”

Robert couldn’t help it, he raised his brow, “You run a pub.”

Chas shrugged. “Yeah… “ she sighed and then she patted him on the arm before walking off.

“How many has she had?” Cain asked Aaron who was rolling his eyes,

“It is Christmas.”

Robert took a sip of his wine, which wasn’t half bad, feeling himself relax again as Cain’s attention diverted to Aaron.

“You’re wearing a Christmas jumper,” Cain said with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah,” Aaron answered, snapping open a can. 

“That’s weird.”

“Nope,” Aaron looked him directly in the eye, unbothered, “If it was Easter then it would be weird.”

Robert smiled into his wine glass as Cain clearly struggled to process the fact that Aaron was completely at ease in his attire. Robert wasn’t exactly sure how they came to wearing Christmas jumpers, other than Liv made some kind of comment about them being ‘scrooges’ because neither of them liked Christmas markets and then it snowballed into a ‘we’ll show her’ situation. But, however it happened, Robert was grateful because Aaron looked extra cuddly and adorable and- 

Aaron wasn’t in the kitchen anymore. It was just him and Cain.

“So…having fun?” Cain started, not looking at him but across at the activity in the main room. 

Robert tensed, “Yeah,” he managed to say, closing his eyes for a second and wondering how one man could have such a power over him; his brain helpfully deciding to throw up the image of the inside of a car boot so he was left wondering no more. 

Cain’s voice cut through his thoughts, firm and meaningful,

“Don’t mess this up.” 

Robert looked to the man and saw that his eyes were on Aaron, who was pulling a cracker with April on the other side of the room. He immediately became annoyed,

“I’m not going to hurt him.” Robert didn’t know what else he could do to prove this fact. If the Dingle’s couldn’t see that he loved-

“That’s not what I meant,” Cain interrupted Robert’s inner rant and the younger man faltered; that wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He glanced across to Cain, who was looking distant now, like his mind was elsewhere. 

“I don’t-“ Robert began tentatively, not sure what this conversation was anymore. 

Cain took a breath and then gestured towards Aaron with his beer can, “Our Aaron isn’t a saint but there’s no doubt, he’s one of the good ones.”

Robert turned back to watching his fiancé. His beautiful, brave, strong fiancé, laughing and joking with his family. Aaron was definitely one of the good ones.

“People like us…” Cain started and Robert hated how he instantly knew what Cain meant, gulping as he braced himself for what came next, 

“Robert, you’ve got this right.” Robert’s eyes widened; that wasn’t how it went. Cain was still watching Aaron,

“He is happier than I have ever seen and you’re part of that,” Cain’s words continued to surprise Robert who swallowed with emotion, “Don’t mess it up like I have.”

Moira. It suddenly became clear what Cain was telling him. Robert nodded slowly, trying to will away the tears he felt creeping in, “I won’t.”

Cain turned to face him then, serious and yet softer than Robert had ever known, “You’ve got this, Sugden. You’ve made it here. You’ve earned this family.” He paused, running a hand down his face before continuing, “if anything goes wrong, you fight for it, alright?”

Robert felt a surge of both pride and responsibility. “Always,” he stated, knowing that word carried so much weight but without a doubt he knew it was true.

Cain tilted his head ever so slightly and his eyes sparkled. “Ok,” was all he offered but Robert knew that he’d done enough. 

For the first time, Robert felt relaxed in Cain’s presence. It was also a rare moment where he didn’t feel like a disappointment.

“You can go outside if you’re going to cry,” Cain stated, a hint of amusement underneath the return to his hard edge, “The wine drinking, I’ll accept, but tears? Well, that’s your fiancé’s department.”

Robert snorted and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, “He laughs more these days.”

Cain nodded, giving Robert once last look of approval before they were both interrupted by Zak,

“Chuck us another one of them beers, will you?” he asked loudly, “Spitting feathers over here.”

Watching Cain toss a beer across the room, Robert’s attention was once again directed to Aaron, who this time caught his eye. Receiving the warmest and most love filled smile, Robert was the happiest he had ever been; there was no way he was messing this up.


End file.
